Pretty Cure
Pretty Cure (also known as PreCure) are a group of legendary girl warriors from the anime franchise of the same name and minor characters of the IG-88's Adventures Series. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series In the IG-88's Adventures Series, they are portrayed as an organization of girl warriors beloved by Japan, fighting off and defeating villains alongside their mascots. However, when the Chitauri invaded New York City in IG-88 And The Avengers, an evil force associated with the Chitauri, known as The Black Hole, attacked Japan. The PreCure fought off and defeated it, but it was also a huge loss for them as half of their mascots perished in the fight (thanks to Angry Joe's Army and the Chitauri that is), except for those who have the ability to turn human. This was known to them and Japan as The Great Mascot Homicide. Because of this event, they permanently lost the ability to transform, sending them into depression and causing them to leave Japan and move to Boston, where they formed a secret base and hoped to find out how to transform and become PreCure again. Luckily, thanks to Rena Naderson, they found an ability to transform into PreCure again through the stomping of one foot, activated by a device inserted into the heels of their shoes / boots. Because of this, they resumed their work as PreCure, but more as an Avengers-type vigilante group, fighting off criminals and villains around the world, while also trying to find a way to bring their dead mascots back to life. This catches the attention of Tony Stark, who offers them a spot of his Avengers faction to help take down The 88 Squad and Steve Rogers' team in order to capture Bucky Barnes. They accept, and they make their on-screen debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, where they, along with the rest of Stark's faction of Avengers, fought off The 88 Squad and Steve Rogers' team in an attempt to arrest them all and capture Bucky Barnes. Though they are successful in capturing IG-80, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, and Clint Barton, they are unsuccessful in capturing the rest of The 88 Squad, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers due to Natasha Romanoff helping them escape. Later, while patrolling the prisoners, they overhear Tony Stark and Sam Wilson's conversation regarding evidence that Bucky Barnes was framed by Baron Zemo as well as the location of Rogers' and The 88 Squads' location. They, along with T'Challa, IG-80, and Stark's other teammates, secretly follow Tony Stark to the Siberian Hydra facility, and they (except T'Challa and He-Man who go to confront Zemo) later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness, and afterwards, they and Tony Stark cleared Rogers and The 88 Squads' names. They, while still employed under the Stark Internship, later join IG-86 and Moon Butterfly's alliance to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. While they are successful in defending Mewni, they failed to defend Asgard as Hela and the villains have already taken over the city. Luckily, The 88 Squad, Bruce Banner, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Loki, Bruce Banner, and Thor arrive to help them and the others fight off / defeat The Horde Of Darkness and move Mewni to London, but Asgard is destroyed (IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok) by Surtur. They later meet and become allies with The Reservoir Bots, going on various universe-hopping missions with them at the permission of Thaddeus Ross. Later, while Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse were currently on their day off from fighting, Peter Maximoff and the X-Men kids come crashing into their PreCure base and warned them that Jiblo is coming, much to their confusion (IG-88's Adventures Of Dark Phoenix, ''post-credit scene). As the 2 girls interrogate Maximoff, the 2 found out that The 88 Squad have been universe hopping without permission. This enrages Natalie so much that she reports this to Thaddeus Ross, who orders PreCure to arrest them (''IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers (2007), ''post-credit scene). In ''IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen, PreCure arrest The 88 Squad, Team Mitzuki, The X-Men, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Leo Spitz, Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids on charges of Universe Hopping without permission. However, they later help the heroes in finding the Matrix Of Leadership and the Battle Of Las Vegas, and they and Thaddeus Ross clear all charges on the heroes. They later helped the heroes in the Battle Of Chicago in IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Dark Of The Moon. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War, they split up to join The Avengers, Thor, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, The Reservoir Bots, & The 88 Squad led by IG-86 & IG-80 in Wakanda and Tony Stark, Peter Parker, The Guardians Of The Galaxy, Team Mitzuki, & The 88 Squad led by IG-88, IG-82, & IG-83 in Vormir for the final battle against Thanos, The First Order, The Horde Of Darkness and Thanos' Army. However, The Decimation occurred, in which Thanos snapped his fingers with the completed Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out / disintegrating half of the universe in the process. This includes half of the PreCure Roster. 5 years later, in IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, PreCure has disbanded and the survivors have gone their separate ways to live normal lifes. However, after convincing from IG-80, PreCure reunite and join the surviving members of The Avengers, The Reservoir Bots, Team Mitzuki, and The 88 Squad to go back in time via the Quantum Realm and grab the Infinity Stones hoping to reverse the effects of The Decimation. They are successful in doing so, and half of the PreCure roster who were disintegrated in The Decimation, as well as many others that disintegrated worldwide, were resurrected after Bruce Banner uses the new Infinity Gauntlet and snaps his fingers to reverse The Decimation. During the final battle, the PreCure warriors who were disintegrated reunite with their team, as well as the rest of the heroes, to battle Thanos & his army, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle, which ended in victory for the heroes when IG-88 and Tony Stark snapped their fingers with their own Infinity Gauntlets, causing Thanos & his army, The First Order, and half of The Horde Of Darkness to disintegrate in the process. However, Tony Stark dies from wounds suffered from The Snap, much to the shock and sadness of them and the other heroes. However, not only did the snap caused by 88 and Stark disintegrate Thanos & his army, The First Order, and half of The Horde Of Darkness, but it also reversed The Great Mascot Homicide, resurrecting all the mascots that were killed in the event. The mascots reunite with their PreCure friends in a later scene, but the celebration is turned to mourning when they realize that Tony Stark brought them back to life. They, along with the resurrected mascots, attend Tony Stark's funeral, and are later part of The 88 Squad Group Photo taken by IG-88 in the post-credit scene of the movie. List Of Members & Mascots * = Mascot was killed in The Great Mascot Homicide, but came back to life via IG-88 and Tony Stark's Snap. Max Heart: *Natalie Blackstone / Cure Black *Hannah Whitehouse / Cure White *Hilary Marigold / Cure Luminous *Mepple* *Mipple* *Pollun* *Lulun* Splash Star: *Sarah Bloomdale / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *May Hawkson / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Flappy* *Choppy* *Moop* *Foop* Yes! PreCure 5 / Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo!: *Nicole Olivera / Cure Dream *Rena Naderson / Cure Rouge *Melanie Love / Cure Lemonade *Claire Audrey / Cure Mint *Karen Simone / Cure Aqua *Kimberly Rose / Milk / Milky Rose *Conner "Coco" Cromwell *Neil "Natts" Ferguson *Simon "Syrup" Adams Fresh: *Lauren Managello / Cure Peach *Marley Allerdan / Cure Berry *Megan "Megs" Pinebush / Cure Pine *Sabrina Easton / Cure Passion *Tarte* *Chiffon* HeartCatch: *Tiffany Hanford / Cure Blossom *Erika Kinsley / Cure Marine *Samantha "Sam" Myerson / Cure Sunshine *Lori Thurgood / Cure Moonlight *Chypre* *Coffret* *Potpourri* Suite: *Holly Harper / Cure Melody *Kirsten Spears / Cure Rhythm *Ellen Monroe / Cure Beat *Alley Chavez / Cure Muse *Hummy* Smile/Glitter Force: *Emily Anderson / Cure Happy / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey Hill / Cure Sunny / Glitter Sunny *Lily Parker / Cure Peace / Glitter Peace *April Green / Cure March / Glitter Spring *Chloe Rose / Cure Beauty / Glitter Breeze *Candy / Queen Candy *Pop DokiDoki/Glitter Force DokiDoki: *Maya Henderson / Cure Heart / Glitter Heart *Rachel Woods / Cure Diamond / Glitter Diamond *Clara Greendale / Cure Rosetta / Glitter Clover *Mackenzie Mack / Cure Sword / Glitter Spade *Natalie "Nattie" Miller / Cure Ace / Glitter Ace *Kippie *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Dina Happiness Charge: *Sydney Lovecraft / Cure Lovely *Rianne Burgess / Cure Princess *Cara Goodwyn / Cure Honey *Fiona Destien / Cure Fortune *Maria Destien / Cure Tender *Ribbon* *Glasan* Go Princess: *Harriet Florina / Cure Flora *Miranda Oceania / Cure Mermaid *Kira Brightfield / Cure Twinkle *Twila Emberhart / Cure Scarlet *Pafu / Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour Maho Girls / Magic Witch: *Monica Laverne / Cure Miracle *Corona Violette / Cure Magical *Primrose "Prim" Emerson / Cure Felice *Mofurun / Cure Mofurun Kirakira PreCure A La Mode: *Candice Roth / Cure Whip *Joni Wilson / Cure Custard *Mallory Brooke / Cure Gelato *Delilah Ortiz / Cure Macaroon *Sharon Brown / Cure Chocolate *Alison Stokes / Cure Parfait *Rosie "Pekorin" Pearson / Cure Pekorin *Rio Kuroki *Chourou Hugtto: *Katrina Rayburn / Cure Yell *Sally Evans / Cure Ange *Courtney McGuire / Cure Etoile *Ellie Schmidt / Cure Macherie *Marin Andrews / Cure Amour *Helena "Hugtan" Rayburn / Cure Tomorrow *Harry "Harryham" McDaniels Star Twinkle: *Bailey Smith / Cure Star *Layla Carson / Cure Milky *Elena Cyrus / Cure Soleil *Tina Meadows / Cure Selene *Mandy Skyheart / Blue Cat / Cure Cosmo *Fuwa *Prunce Healin Good (introduced in Season 2): *Camilla Haywood / Cure Grace *Isla McNamara / Cure Fontaine *Phoebe Jefferson / Cure Sparkle *Latte *Rabirin *Pegitan *Nyatoran Trivia *Their theme song is Zombie by The Cranberries. Appearances (Season 1) *IG-88's Adventures of Captain America: Civil War (first appearance) *IG-80 And The Planet Of The Apes (just Holly and Kirsten) *IG-80 And The Twister (1996) (just the Yes Precure Girls) *IG-80 Goes Into The Storm (just Bailey and Layla) *IG-80 Vs. The Geostorm (just the HappinessCharge Girls, Kirakira Girls, and the HeartCatch Girls) *IG-80 And The Meg (just the Go Princess and Maho Girls) *IG-80 And The Sharknado: The Entire Film Series *IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok *IG-88 Goes Back To The Future Part II (Cameo by Nicole and Katrina) *IG-80 And Godzilla (1998) (Cameo by Holly) *IG-88 And The Hitman's Bodyguard *IG-88 And The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard *IG-88's Adventures Of Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol *IG-88's Adventures Of Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation *IG-88's Adventures Of Mission Impossible: Fallout *The Reservoir Bots Present: I Robot *IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Goblet Of Fire (Cameo by Kimberly, Karen, Tiffany, and Emily) *The Reservoir Bots / Jason Bourne Saga (Identity, Supremacy, Ultimatum, Jason Bourne, and Legacy) *IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Order Of The Phoenix (just the Maho Girls) *The Reservoir Bots Meet Hancock *IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince (just the Maho Girls) *IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows (just the Maho Girls) *IG-88's Adventures Of Dark Phoenix (just Natalie and Hannah) *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers (2007) (just Natalie and Hannah) *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen *The Reservoir Bots & GI Joe: The Rise Of Cobra *The Reservoir Bots & GI Joe: Retaliation *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Dark Of The Moon *The Reservoir Bots & The Bad Boys (1995) *The Reservoir Bots & The Bad Boys II *The Reservoir Bots & The Bad Boys For Life *IG-80 And The Office Christmas Party (just Erika, Tiffany, and Mallory) *The Reservoir Bots Present: Con Air *IG-82 & The Reservoir Bots Vs. Armageddon (just Natalie, cameo) *IG-88's Adventures Of Skyfall *IG-88 Meets Hellboy II: The Golden Army *The Reservoir Bots Vs. The Terminator 2: Judgment Day *The Reservoir Bots Vs. The Terminator: Dark Fate *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Age Of Extinction *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: The Last Knight *IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker (just Natalie and Hannah, cameo) *IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War *IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame